Between Fangs
by OMGstory
Summary: What happens if you HATE vampires, your mother dies from a vampire, and you have to go to a boarding school your father owns that's full of vampires? Well, Nathiel's managing it "perfectly" fine...
1. The Beginning

The rain fell mercilessly down on the grave of my mother's

The rain fell mercilessly down on the grave of my mother's. She had died three days ago from blood loss. Now, here I am, standing before the dark, plain tombstone indicating the body of my long-gone mother. The funeral was yesterday, so why was I here, on a rainy day? I decided to have a last look at the depressing scene before moving into a dreadful boarding school which my father was in charge of.

I knew exactly how my mother died. I knew exactly how she lost all that blood. It doesn't mean that anyone would believe me. I wasn't at the scene of the crime, but just looking at the life-less, crumbled figure of my mother on the floor was enough. There were two very deep and large holes in the side of her neck. It may have penetrated the vein that conveys the blood to the head.

My grip tightened by my sides when I thought of the word: _Vampire.___

Stupid _vampires. _Careless_ vampires. _Mythical_ vampires._ I hate _vampires._

I am sixteen years-old. I will be attending the Cross Private Boarding School.

I finally finished packing most of my stuff into a beat-up old bag that was once my mother's. I took a last look at my room. The window seat with see-through green curtains, the lavender colored walls with white lining on the bottom. My messy closet, the untidy bed. The comfort of home. Oh, how I'd miss it.

Before I regretted it, I took a picture of every room in the house and every angle of the house from outside with my digital camera. I smiled at the satisfaction of my thoughtfulness. I'd place it in a scrap book later or something...

I heard a car honk three times outside, calling for me. It sounded like a huge blaring horn threatening to break the house down when in reality, it didn't sound nearly as loud. Confusing, right? You'll get used to it.

I sprinted upstairs in record time and snatched the bag off my bed and sprinted back down. My legs felt like they were burning from the sudden movement. By the time my hand reached the door, I paused to look back at the house I've lived in for so long. Now, I'm just going to leave it. With a heavy sigh, I departed from my home.

--

I sat properly in the car: back straight, eye towards the front (sometimes wandering around), and a dignified look. I was riding some sort of limo, but I wasn't all so sure. (I'm not the best with cars, so don't mind me) The driver wore a casually-formal uniform. His hair was dark blond and he was pale. Not like that ghost pale... but... pale.

"Excited?" he suddenly asked. It sounded like one of those thick bells that make a "donggg!" sound. But it wasn't unpleasant.

"Um, not really," I replied back. I was slightly surprised when he asked me. I was more surprised that I was able to reply smoothly.

"Oh, that's too bad. They really get your blood circulating," he replied. I saw the glint in his eyes when he looked at me from the rear-view mirror.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Honestly, were his eyes red? Or was it just the sun? Bewildered, I answered with a pathetic, "Okay..."

I felt the breath inside me suddenly twist around my lungs and almost suffocated me.  
The driver decided to continue our conversation: "You smell nice. I assume it's a new shampoo? It smells _sweet._"

He was kidding, right? I didn't shower today. I swallowed my quick conclusion with difficulty and quickly made something up.

"It's a new lotion I'm using. It's coconut-chocolate," I replied and kept my gaze on the rear-view mirror: just incase he was going to look back at me again.

"Ohh. Very nice. I think it suits you. It's too bad I can't take a bite out of you right now," he chuckled. It sounded dark to me, but that's only me, right?

I licked my lips. I was so sure of it now. But I didn't really have anything to prove to myself. His words sounded so casual and I heard a few of my friends say the things he said to me today. I decided to once again, swallow my conclusion.

The car turned a corner and rode into a drive way. You know those large circle drive ways that go in front of the house then exit back out? Well, that was I was seeing. I ignored my dignified position and scrambled so close to the window my breath fogged the lower part of the window.

I wasn't seeing a school. No, not at all. I was seeing a _palace_. The building was huge. Beautiful stained windows and bricking. I let out a long sigh and the fog covered up my view. I pulled back from the window and waited for the fog to slowly vanish by itself.

So this was my new home...

The car stopped smoothly and my driver exited first. I was about to pull the handle to leave but it opened before I touched it. My driver held it open for me. I smiled and thanked him. I took a look at his eyes. They were hazel colored. Not red.

Well, there goes my theory...

I pulled my bag out and he slammed the door behind me. I was about to walk away when he tapped my neck lightly and said:

"Take care of this. And the rest."


	2. Suspicions

I rubbed my neck uncertainly and watched the limo car thing drive away

I rubbed my neck uncertainly and watched the limo car thing drive away. I caught a glimpse of the license plate.

XX BLD

How strange, it seemed like that driver wanted to strangle me. It was just the way he tapped my neck. It wasn't uncomfortable (Don't get me wrong, it wasn't comfortable either!) but it felt weird.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to face the palace before me. I strained my neck until I was almost leaning backwards. Even so, I wasn't able to see the top of the building. Honestly, how were they able to build such a large building? With the last nervous breath, I grasped the handle. It felt extremely cold. Ice cold.

Ignoring the coolness of the metal I pushed it open. A soft breeze blew right through me. I stood at the threshold dumbly because of the sudden shock. This... was not normal.

I shouldered my bag again and stepped inside the building and let the door close by it self. It slammed loudly and echoed through the halls. Not a single person was in the hall. Were they all in class? It would make sense since it is only about ten in the morning. But no one asking to go to the bathroom or playing hooky?

While I was standing there, I picked up the energy of something sinister. Almost right off the bat, I suspected a vampire. Yes, it was the feeling when I saw my mother dead in the house. It was unmistakable. I swallowed unconsciously.

Maybe I was just nervous. The school size and elegance probably have gotten to me. Yes, I was just nervous. I felt pathetic trying to convince myself. Inside, I prayed that I'll have nothing to do with those _leeches_.

Chills slithered up and down inside of me. I took another step on a beautifully tiled floor. Even my light steps echoed quietly off the walls. Without a thought, I followed the hall way. Walking, walking, and walking.

"Nathiel!"

I thought I just jumped fifty feet into the air. I whirled around breathing extremely hard. I held my chest and felt my heart spaz inside of me. I started to relax when I saw that it was only my dad.

"Oh my goodness, dad, don't ever do that again," I panted and caught my breath.

"Sorry, sweetheart. It's very nice to see you again. Smelling sharp," he smirked at me.

I grinned happily and bounced over to him and gave him a great big hug. He still looked the same since I was four, except that he grew out his hair a little, but the same silky dark hair. Like mine. He pulled me at arm's length and smiled. I beamed back, extremely happy despite my mother's death.

"I'm glad that your mother sent you to me instead of some other relative," he squeezed my shoulders and released me. Slowly, very slowly, his smile began to disappear. He looked so serious now. I titled my head.

"Something wrong, dad?" I asked with full concern. He smiled back lightly.

"No, no. Something I remembered about your mother's death..." there was a sigh in his voice. Like he regretted something.

"Yeah! Dad, did you get to see the holes in her neck? Police said things like those tong looking knives were used to kill her! You don't believe them, do you? You shouldn't, cause a vampire killed mom!" I said everything in almost one breath. Oh how good that felt to know that someone wasn't going to laugh at your stupid theory.

I looked at my dad's expression. He smiled humorlessly and patted my shoulder.  
Dang, I felt like four again... How was he able to shrug something off as important as a vampire on the loose?

He realized the damage he has caused and laughed. I looked up sharply and attempted to glare at him. He wasn't laugh at me though.

"Nelly, I'm sorry, but it just seems so out of shape. I'm very surprised how you could call vampires by their original name. Usually you'd call them something offensive. Just, please, don't call anyone here that," he smiled and began walking.  
I trotted right alongside him with my bag bouncing against my hip.

--

"Nathiel, this is your room. It may not feel very comfortable, but I'm sure that you'll be fine," dad said to me at the door way. The dorms are in a completely in a different building from the school. There was a nice view of the original school and a little part of a garden. The room was rather large too. Much larger than my room at home.

"Just before my dad left, I asked, "Why isn't anyone out?" He stopped, looked at me with a strained smile and replied,

"For your safety."


	3. Friend or Foe?

My _safety_? Honestly, dad would only confuse me more. I shook my head and unzipped my bag. The zip sounded so loud in the quiet room. I looked around carefully. I didn't bother noticing before, but my room seemed like a hotel room; a room for sleeping and a complete set of a bathroom with a shower and everything.

There was a work desk with a computer on it, a wardrobe, a _very_ nice bed (it was so fluffy and nice), a bookshelf, and carpet flooring. It was all so extravagant; it would take a while to get used to. While I was cleaning everything up, I replayed my conversation with my dad. Something didn't seem comfortable. There was a small piece that made the whole thing seem strange, and I was going to figure it out.

Why did Dad just so suddenly talk about Mom's death? And what was with the sigh?

I felt like someone pinched me with their nails, and that hurts. That was when I realized that I was wringing the end of my shirt in my hands.

_No no no no no no no... _I thought furiously. What does mom's death have to do with dad? He left after my fourth birthday and never came back... I would only see him occasionally on the holidays, but never at home. He couldn't have done anything.

How did he know about it?

He was never at the funeral either... My mom's death was not in the news at all for I refused for my mom's death to reach public in any way. There could be no way for my dad to know about it at all... Unless they called him? But they shouldn't have, I told them I would myself… but of course I didn't. I didn't even know my dad's phone number.

My thoughts crashed into a halt when there was a knock on the door. I looked around my room to pick up any mess I had made, only to find things neat and tidy. I was in the middle of the room with all my things put away. I guess I did all this unconsciously... Strange.

The knock came again and I hurried to the door. I peeked through the peek hole on the door. I sucked in a breath of surprise. It was the least expected person for me to… well… expect. The visitor was the driver from before. Finally, common sense came back to knock me on the head. I fumbled with the bronze door knob and twisted it open.

"Uh… Hello?" I greeted pathetically. What else could I say? "Hey! Nice seeing you again!" No.

"The Head Master wanted me to give this to you," he held out a hand. He held a packet held together with a paper clip. I looked at it skeptically.

"It's the map of the school, your schedule, and the overall timing of the whole school. Keep the map with you. We wouldn't like a lamb in the wolves den," He shook the packet in front of me. I eyed him carefully and slipped the papers from his hands. I was still curious about the car ride. While I was skimming the information on the first page, I noticed his hand twitching constantly next to him.

"Uh…" I began to point but he snapped his wrist and the twitching stopped. I swear he broke something… He gave me either a smirk or a smile.

"It happens," he assured, "Don't worry about it. I just need my pills and everything's fine."

My eyes widened. _Pills? Drug addict?!_

"Your classes start tomorrow, don't be late. The teachers here aren't afraid to give you a harsh punishment. And just because you're the Head Master's daughter doesn't mean anything either. Not in this school. Keep on your toes and survive," with that, he began to turn around and walked away.

Stupid me, I stood there trying to make sense of what he told me… This was going to fast. Classes, tomorrow!? I kept watching him walk away. (Darn, I didn't catch his name) I saw him taking something out of his pocket. It was small enough so that just his palm was hiding it. He rounded the corner and something fell from his hand.

Hm… Should I

Study the packet he gave me so that I'm not helpless tomorrow

Go see what he dropped

Second choice, duh. I made sure that my door was unlocked and I went to retrieve what fell from his pocket. I left the packet right on the floor. I ran with light feet with somewhat unknown fear. There was something strange about this school, and I knew I was going to hate it. The sinister feeling from the moment I set foot in the school didn't disappear just yet.

_It was here somewhere… _I thought and looked around the corner. Whatever fell must have been really small or it's gone already. It was up to the point that I was on my knees to find whatever the item was. I noticed a small pill, the liquid capsule like the Advil ones, and it was the color of red. I think it's what I was looking for.

I picked it up and examined it in my fingers. It was about half an inch long. A good sized pill if you ask me… But what confused me was the color of it. It was so strange. I walked back to my room.

I picked up my packet and went straight to my desk. I carelessly dropped the papers down but I examined the pill like it was fragile glass. Now I held it with both hands and twirled it around carefully in my fingers.

_Was this the pill he was talking about? I wonder what it does… _Suddenly I was overwhelmed with curiosity. He was twitching before he said anything about a pill… did this help anxiety? It would make sense in a way. I wanted to break open the capsule and see what was inside. But I had classes tomorrow and I was completely clueless when it came to this school… I could probably get lost on my way to the entrance of the school for all I know.

With somewhat frustration, I tossed the pill in the plastic trash bin next to my desk. It bounced against the bin side then quickly set itself on the bottom of the trash. I bit my lower lip. I'm going to die of curiosity and I know it…

_Bee bip! __Bee bip! __Bee bip! __Bee bip!__ Beep bip!_

My head stirred to the sudden sound. I covered my head with the blanket and attempted to sleep again. The sound only got louder each second. I threw the covers off my head and pulled myself up into a sloppy sitting position. I was still half asleep and I hardly kept control over my fluttering eyes. I scratched my head and looked towards the source of the sound.

_An alarm clock? Since when did I have an alarm? _It was even hard enough to keep my thoughts in order. Without much choice, I reached over and picked the darn thing up and set it off. It was one of those small rectangular shaped digital clocks. Dang, it didn't have radio. I looked at the back of clock. Words were engraved in the plastic.

_Property of Cross High_

I rubbed my eye sleepily. Only then did I notice the small sticky note on the side table next to my bed. I set the clock down on the side table and picked up the note and read it.

Nathiel, classes start right after the ending breakfast bell. You have 5 minutes to get to your class. I hope you memorized the complete school schedule… 

God, I hated my dad's neat handwriting! Compare mine to his, mine are scribbles! I set the sticky back down. I bit the inside of my cheek. It was a strange habit of mine. Wait… There's a breakfast bell!? I shot off the bed and nearly stormed my way to the desk. I pulled out the sheet that had all the times for the complete school set.

Breakfast at 8:25 am. What time is it now? I dashed back to the bedside table and glanced at the clock. It was 8:22 am… Despite the rush I noticed a little arrow in the corner of the sticky note. I flipped the paper over.

Try not to be late for breakfast either.

_Shit! _I cursed and set my brain for turbo mode. Forget morning showers! I still needed school get some proper clothes on! Forget fashion, just get something on and get your butt to the cafeteria! Thank God I memorized most of the halls and classes in Cross High.

Without a second thought, I threw whatever on and swiped my dorm key off my desk and made a run for the food line. There had to be a good reason to not be late… right?

I ran past the doors so quickly everything was just a blur. I needed food in the morning or I'm not a very friendly person. And I had less then 2 minutes to find my way to the cafeteria.

_Let's see… A turn here, go straight down and go right… There should be stairs- oh! There they are. I should make a left in the fork and come to the cafeteria- voila! _I skidded to a halt when I saw double door wide open. I slowed myself down and caught my breath. I double checked my appearance and noticed my shirt was backwards. I cursed under my breath and fix my clothes in an empty corridor. Without doubt, there were butterflies in my stomach.

I stood there for a moment to calm myself. I'm always nervous with a reason, and the reasons are usually really scary. I groaned and smacked myself on the forehead.

_Get a grip, Nathiel! _I yelled at myself. _If there's something weird going on, I'll go ask dad._

I sucked in a breath and marched my way to the cafeteria. I was getting hungry, and that's usually not a good sign. The _moment _I set foot in the room, all eyes were on me. Literally. I froze in my path. The stares had a different meaning from "just looking". What was more intimidating was how beautiful they all looked. I would have thought that I walked into a room filled with super models if I didn't know any better.

Someone in the back laughed, "Head Master is playing with us, sending a human here."

"She smells so _nice_."

Another moaned in delight, "Anything to replace these stupid pills."

"A snack before classes?"

I had no idea how I should respond… Were they calling me a "snack"? I shivered. I already had a suspicion already, but I didn't dare say anything. Almost everyone in the room was becoming restless. Only a few decided to ignore me. Then everything stopped when a hand landed on my shoulder.

I jumped in surprise and the room became almost silent. I spun my head around so quickly it hurt. I saw my dad. Half of me was relieved, the other half was terrified. There was something about my dad that didn't seem right. It was almost as if the sinister energy was coming directly from him.

I glanced back to the quiet room. Most of the students looked away, a few lowered her heads in respect, and only a couple of people didn't seem to care. I raised an eyebrow… _This _was the power of a Head Master? Nice… but scary, really scary.

"Good morning, Nathiel," Dad greeted me. The scary sinister feeling completely vanished.

"Nice to see you on time for something," He continued to smile, "I've assigned Cornelia to help you around the school. She's one of the most trusted… erm, students here," Dad waved a hand towards a beautiful (they're all beautiful though…) girl with multiple-colored blonde hair with the most stunning blue eyes ever. The girl looked up slowly from her plate and plastered on a face of surprise. I bit the inside of my lips again.

"Really, Dad, I memorized everything…" I _really_ didn't want to be around these people for some reason. I didn't like my dad touching me either, but he's my _dad. _He gave me one of his famous looks that immediately made me agree with his decision. He pushed me lightly towards the table. I hesitated. All eyes were on me and I felt so small and normal in this crowd of **beauties**.

I dragged my feet over to Cornelia, "Uh… hi…"

"Hey, welcome to Cross High, I guess," she smiled without really showing her teeth.

_Show me a smile, teeth… that's the only confirmation I need! _I thought desperately. Yes, I was still hooked up on the vampire situation.

"May I?" I asked referring to the seat next to her. She nodded and slid over a spot. I sat down next to her. The students around me stared at me and a few took out pill bottles. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion as they swallowed at least 2 or 3 pills all at the same time, without water. Cornelia touched my arm lightly.

"You shouldn't worry about that," she smiled with her eyes.

She could tell me that, but I worried. They were the same red pill that I found the day before. My curiosity was becoming thicker.

"What do they do, actually," I asked, hardly keeping the anxiety out of my voice.

"It just helps," Cornelia replied before any one else opened their mouth to reply. I looked down to see her hand trembling slightly. I looked up at her eyes; they flickered into a different color… Yellow?

"You should get your breakfast now," Cornelia pointed over to a line of food set out on an extremely long table. "They'll clean the food up in a moment."

Except now… I wasn't very hungry… And that _hardly _happens.


	4. Half an Answer?

Cornelia guided me _everywhere_, though I _really_ didn't want her around. She took me to the bathroom, every class (apparently she was in all the classes I had), every hall way… basically _everywhere_ without much of a conversation. I was itching to ask her my major question. Should I or should I not…?

"Is something bothering you, Nathiel?" she finally questioned towards the end of the last class of the day. That caught me by surprise- she talked. We waited until everyone was gone. A few glanced my way then hurried off to dinner.

"Uh…" What should I say? "No… nothing's wrong…"

Cornelia nodded and didn't bother to ask anything else… which honestly, ticked me off. She could have been a little more persistent. We left the class walked a in the quiet hall. I heard a few other students clamoring in the cafeteria. That was when I couldn't take it anymore. I was filled with curiosity I couldn't take it.

"Is this school- are you a vampire?" I blurted out when we were in a quiet, empty hallway. She stopped in her tracks and look at me. I stared back. Then, she did the weirdest thing- no, not weird- something I didn't except from her or anyone. She laughed, really laughed. Not mockingly, it was… just an amused laugh.

"_Vampires_?" she giggled, "You think everyone here is a vampire?" She gasped for breath and held her stomach. I blinked at her stupidly.

"You mean- you mean no one here is a vampire- Stop laughing!" I didn't how to feel, relieved, surprised, or embarrassed?

"Of course not, how could you think that?" Cornelia finally managed to relax, just a little.

"But-but then the pill things, what are they for?" I held my head in disbelief. I was wrong all along?! I've never been wrong like this! Nor been humiliated!

"It's some sort of stress reliever for us to test," Cornelia explained, "You see, you transferred here quite recently during the middle of the year, right? From your other school I mean."

I nodded and listened with great interest.

"Your father, the Head Master, introduced a sort of drug to treat stress; it hasn't been made public yet though. He said it's strictly for this school only. We're only testing to see if it works. But, you really don't need to know about it, your father would be upset," she explained. It made no sense to me, but I was somewhat relieved that she wasn't a vampire. Maybe we could be friends…? But how could I trust her?

"Um… please don't think that I'm rude, could I see your teeth for just another proof, please?" that was probably the weirdest request, but she followed it and flashed me a brilliant smile. No fangs…

"I'm really sorry," I apologized. She smiled and tilted her head towards the cafeteria, gesturing that we should keep walking towards the cafeteria. I started walking, but Cornelia stood there for a moment. I looked over my shoulder to see what was the problem was. She stood there like a statue not staring at anything directly. I noticed that something changed, the way she stood there… Something different, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Cornelia looked up at me and smiled, "Let's get going, okay?" She started walking and passed me with equal strides.

Now _I _was the one standing there. My suspicions were back, just a little. There's something wrong with this school, and I intend to figure it out. Or maybe I'm just getting ahead of myself… If she was a vampire, there would have been fangs.

Instead of going back to my dorm, I went _straight_ to my father's office. I was going to ask some questions, and I want an answer.

I knocked feebly on the wooden door and waited patiently for an answer.

"Come in."

I pushed the door open and glanced inside nervously, "Hi, daddy…"

"Oh, Nelly," He looked up from his work and smiled at me, "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, "I just wanted to ask you some things… Do you have time?"

He set his paperwork down and gestured towards a lounge chair in front of his desk. I closed the door behind me and made my way there. I sat down in the unbelievably comfortable chair and waited for my dad to put everything away. I took the time to look around the room. It was rather big actually, a good size that could be a living room. The clock behind me slowly ticked as if it was timing me.

"What did you want to see me about?" Dad finally asked. He folded his hand on his desk and looked at me gently.

"Um… what is this school… exactly?" I bit the inside of my lip again as I asked.

"It's a private school, Nelly…" Dad looked at me with an awkward stare.

"But there are pills… Cornelia said it was for stress or something… How come I don't have it?"

"You don't need it, doll. You're perfectly healthy, there is no need for you to have them," he smiled at me. For a moment, it was convincing, really convincing. I shifted my gaze to the floor. I never knew that my dad was so… _powerful. _I was afraid to talk to him suddenly. I opened my mouth to talk some more but a knock beat me to it.

"Are you saying-" I was cut off.

"Head Master?" the voice was muffled behind the door.

"Come in," dad looked right pass me and wait until the door opened. Cornelia crossed the threshold.

"Oh, forgive me. I didn't know Nathiel was here as well. How did you like your first day?" she asked the question towards me.

"It was… interesting," I replied; which honestly was with everyone staring at you.

"Head Master, if there is time, I would like to speak with you, if you don't mind," Cornelia redirected her gaze to my dad.

"Yes, of course. Nathiel was just leaving," dad's eyes flickered directly into mine.

I opened my mouth to protest but shut it when I saw his eyes. I was glued to it, his eyes flicked to different colors. I felt like I was choking on my own breath. I sighed.

"Yes, dad," I stood up reluctantly and left the room. Cornelia smiled at me and closed the door when I left.

Why was I there?

"Job well done, Cornelia," the Head Master smiled, "But you could have been a little vaguer about the pills."

"My apologizes," Cornelia bowed her head, "But must a human stay here? She really is tempting everyone in the building."

"Yes, I know that… And I'm sure that maybe the pills won't work very well now, especially if anyone tasted her. Cornelia, prevent that. And do not talk about the pills anymore, she won't know what you're talking about," he pulled his drawer out and filed the paperwork on his desk. Cornelia excused herself and left the room.

"What about her memory about vampires?" Cornelia asked just before she left the room.

"That memory is much to embed in her mind for me to remove it," the Head Master shook his head. Cornelia nodded and shut the door behind her.

I crossed my arms and tried to remember what I was doing in the office. I paced in my room. I was there for a reason and I know it… Or maybe I was there to say "hello", but that's unlikely. I groaned and flopped onto my bed and attempted to think again. This was impossible.

A knocked disturbed me. I sat up and stared at the door for a moment. I sighed and stood up and answer it.

"Hey, Cornelia… What's going on?" I asked and fixed my hair. Cornelia looked at me skeptically like I should know what was happening in the school. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well… your father told me to help you around if you need anything," Cornelia smiled.

"You're lying…" I replied and crossed my arm. I leaned against the door frame and looked at her until she said something.

She sighed, "You got me. Actually, I was pretty worried about you… And I'm sorry about my manners before. I hope you didn't think that I was being evasive towards you…" Cornelia smiled apologetically.

"No… no! Oh! Uh, really, I didn't find it offensive, really," I jumped when I finally knew what she was talking about. I really didn't think that she'd come straight here to say sorry like that. She smiled with relief.

"So… I'll see you tomorrow?" Cornelia asked hopefully and started to turn around.

"Uh… yeah! Of course," I replied. I've made my first friend without really trying…

Cornelia nodded and bounced off. I stood there.

_How strange for her to just randomly come here… _I thought. It was something I didn't expect from her. She was so quiet in the morning…

What is wrong with this school? I really wish that I knew the answer already. It's as if the whole school is against me or something… Cornelia is strange, not in a bad way but I might as well befriend her and learn a few things, but I wish I didn't have to be so sneaky… I wish for a lot of things, but these are just crazy.


End file.
